Constitution of Tarvender
The Tarvender Constitution is the supreme law of Tarvender. The Constitution delineates the planetary frame of government. Preamble: We the People of Tarvender, in Order to form a more perfect Planetary Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the Planet Tarvender. ARTICLE I - THE LEGISLATIVE Section 1 All legislative Powers herein granted shall be vested in the Council of Tarvender. Section 2 *Every member must be elected by the people of their respective states every 3 years. Only those who have reached the age of twenty-one and has been a citizen of Tarvender for seven years can be elected to serve in the Council. *Should a vacancy happen rather it be by death, resignation, or removal, the Governor of their respective states shall appoint someone to fill in until the next election. *The Vice President of Tarvender shall be President of the Council, but shall have no vote, unless they are equally divided. *No Coucilor shall hold any office under the Authority of Tarvender. Section 3 *All bills must be passed by a simple majority in the Council. *Every bill passed by the Council shall be presented to the President of Tarvender for his approval or veto. *The Council has the sole power of Impeachment but must convict before removal of any office. *The Council must approve all treaties with other planets. *The Council can declare war. *The Council must approve the admission of statehood to any land seeking statehood. *The Council must approve the nomination of federal officers that be a cabinet officer or a representative of Tarvender to another planet. ARTICLE II - THE EXECUTIVE Section 1 *The executive Power shall be vested in a President of Tarvender. He shall hold his office for a single term of six years along with the Vice President. *The President shall be elected directly by the citizens of Tarvender. *The election of the President shall take place on two months prior the new year. *Only a natural born citizen of Tarvender can serve as President and only a citizen who has reached the age of twenty-five can serve as President. *In case of the removal, resignation, death, or inability to discharge the powers and duties of the President, the Vice President shall take over as President. *Before the President can enter office and take power, the President-elect shall take the following Oath or Affirmation: "I do solemnly swear (or affirm) that I will faithfully execute the Office of President of Tarvender, and will to the best of my Ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of Tarvender.” Section 2 *The President shall be Commander in Chief of the Armed Forces of Tarvender. *The President shall have power, by advise and consent of the Council, to make treaties, make appointments to ambassadors, head of departments, or judges of the Supreme Court. Section 3 The President shall from time to time give to the Coucil information on the State of the Planet, and recommend to their Consideration such Measures as he shall judge necessary and expedient. Section 4 The President, Vice President and all civil Officers of Tarvender, shall be removed from Office on Impeachment for, and Conviction of, Treason, Bribery, or other high Crimes and Misdemeanors. ARTICLE III - THE JUDICIAL Section 1 The judicial Power of Tarvender, shall be vested in one supreme Court, and in such inferior Courts as the Council may from time to time ordain and establish. The Judges, both of the supreme and inferior Courts, shall hold their Offices during good Behaviour, and shall, at stated Times, receive for their Services, a Compensation, which shall not be diminished during their Continuance in Office. Section 2 *The judicial Power shall extend to all Cases, in Law and Equity, arising under this Constitution. *The Trial of all Crimes, except in Cases of Impeachment, shall be by Jury; and such Trial shall be held in the State where the said Crimes shall have been committed; but when not committed within any State, the Trial shall be at such Place or Places as the Council may by Law have directed. Section 3 *Treason against Tarvender, shall consist only in levying War against them, or in adhering to their Enemies, giving them Aid and Comfort. No Person shall be convicted of Treason unless on the Testimony of two Witnesses to the same overt Act, or on Confession in open Court. *The Council shall have Power to declare the Punishment of Treason, but no Attainder of Treason shall work Corruption of Blood, or Forfeiture except during the Life of the Person attained. ARTICLE IV ARTICLE V ARTICLE VI ARTICLE VII